bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cbkguy/Best Gifted Event Bee
another blog I make when i have too much free time In this blog, I will be evaluating the best event bee to make gifted first using a point system with different categories. 7 (Gifted Bonus) 4 (Stat increase) - Pollen collection + honey conversion only 2 (Looks) Puppy Bee Puppy Bee is not much of a pollen collector and is mostly used to level up bees. Its gifted bonus, +20% bond from treats, is extremely useful. However, leveling up bees is not a major priority of most new-intermediate players, so it gets 4 points for its gifted bonus. Puppy Bee's stat increase from becoming gifted is not much - at level 1, a 3 pollen/second (raise to 9.25 p/s) and 22.5 honey conversion/second (raise to 202.5 h/s) increase. At level 20, it gets +~16.15 pollen/second (raise to 54.7 p/s) and +~274.8 honey conversion/second. (raise to 319.8 h/s) A gifted Puppy Bee gets a tiny stat increase compared to other bees. Therefore, Puppy Bee gets 1 point for its gifted stat increase. Conclusion 4 + 1 + 1*= 6/13 points *(Add/Subtract 1 point depending on whether you think it looks better/worse gifted) Crimson Bee Crimson Bee is, in my opinion, one of the last event bees you should be getting gifted. Its gifted bonus, +10% Instant Red Conversion, is only significantly effective if your hive is red-based. Therefore, Crimson Bee gets a 2-4 for its gifted bonus. (Add 1-2 points depending on your number of red bees, +1 if about 1/2 are red bees, +2 if 3/4.) ''' Crimson Bee has even worse pollen collection/honey conversion than Puppy Bee. However, its speed and attack are quite good - it gets 1 point for its stat increase. Conclusion '''2-4 + 1 + 1* = 4-6/13 points Cobalt Bee Pretty much the same rating as Crimson Bee, except blue instead of red. 2-4 + 1 + 1* = 4-6/13 points '(Add 1-2 points depending on your number of blue bees, +1 if about 1/2 are blue bees, +2 if 3/4.) ' Festive Bee Festive Bee not only grants +10% Red Pollen but also an enhanced Festive Gifted ability, allowing you to get more rare items and the "Beesmas Cheer" buff (x2 Bee Movespeed and x1.5 Pollen for 10 seconds). Therefore, Festive Bee gets a 4-6 for its gifted bonus. Festive Bee not only has decent pollen collection (10/s), but its base honey conversion (150/s) is amazing. Therefore, Festive Bee gets 3 points for its stats. Conclusion 4-6 (+1 if you are not very experienced, +1 more if 1/2 or more of your hive is red bees) + 3 + 1* = 8-10/13 points Vicious Bee Vicious Bee is considered to be one of the best bees to make gifted first due to its gifted bonus, -15% monster respawn time. This is extremely useful for mob-killing quests. It cuts off 14 hours from the Stump Snail timer (that's a lot!) However, this may be detrimental for players who want to grind on the Stump Field. Therefore, Vicious Bee earns 5-7 points for its gifted bonus. Vicious Bee's stats ABSOLUTELY SUUUUCKKKKK. 20 base honey conversion/second? Seriously? Vicious Bee gets a 0 for its stat increase. Conclusion 5-7 (+1 if you are an experienced player, +1 if you play BSS more than 2 hours a day) + 0 + 1 = 6-8/13 points Photon Bee im tired now il do this later Category:Blog posts